Destinos Atados
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Kise Ryouta amaba a su senpai Yukio Kasamatsu, en serio lo hacia ,por eso estará dispuesto a lo que sea por el, pero ¿que pasara cuando llegue el día en que Kasamatsu se vaya, Kise tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas para evitar eso/Yandere!KisexKasamatsu y otras parejas mas


**Bueno espero les guste, tengo esta historia adelantada en 2 capítulos en amor yaoi por si desean leerla**

**kuroko no basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor**

* * *

Kise miro sorprendido -casi poniéndose en shock- a su tutor, casi preguntándole en la cara si lo que acaba de decir era cierto, si en verdad pasara.

"Me iré a Tokio" Dijo Kasamatsu firmemente tratando de ocultar su pesar y frustración, sin éxito alguno, debido a que la mirada del rubio le hacia inseguro.

Era simple, como era su ultimo año en la preparatoria, tenia que planear a que universidad tenia que ir, después de la copa de invierno, sus padres le habían dicho que irán a Tokio debido a que allí habían muchas universidades de buena calidad, ademas Kasamatsu era uno de los mejores estudiantes en la escuela, incluso se encontraba en los 10 primeros, por lo que eso aumentara sus oportunidades.

Trato de convencer a sus padres de que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para que lo dejaran solo, incluso les dijo que compraría un apartamento con sus ahorros de la vida, pero ellos se negaron, eran demasiados protectores con el, duraron meses para que apenas aceptaran a Kise como suegro aunque el rubio no ayudaba mucho debido a su costumbre en mostrar su afecto en publico.

Miro a Kise, el rubio parecía que iba a llorar, por un momento creyó no ver brillo en los hermosos ojos acaramelados, pero lo que sorprendió al azachable es que Kise sonrió tan dolorosamente que el mismo Kasamatsu se pregunto si también iba a aguantar mas.

"Senpai...yo" Murmuro Kise tratando de decirle que no se vaya, no podía vivir sin Yukio, la simple idea hacia que su pecho se contrajera y su cordura se vaya.

La idea de vivir sin el hermoso pelinegro le dejaba sin aire, sin ver sus hermosos ojos de ese color azul particular como el metal pero que al verlos te dan esa sensación de seguridad,respeto, confianza y apoyo, sin volver a ver la sincera (y tierna,muy tierna) y tímida sonrisa que pocas veces ponía cuando la situación lo amerita, y sin olvidar el lindo y adorable sonrojo y nerviosismo que lo envolvía cada vez que el le hacia sus muestras de afecto o cuando esta cerca de una chica* (lo cual le molesta demasiado).

Muchos (excepto las personas cercanas a el, como Kise) dicen que Kasamatsu es una persona terca y demasiado estricta hasta el punto de parecer un malhumorado sin escrúpulos, siendo sinceros eso mismo pensaba Kise cuando lo conoció por primera vez para que después darse cuenta que estaba equivocado, que el mismo Kise fue el que actuó con narcisismo y arrogancia. y que tiene que respetar a sus mayores que tienen mas experiencia que el.

Kise se dio cuenta que esa dura y fuerte personalidad de Kasamatsu ocultaba una pequeña fase deprimida y rencorosa a si mismo, por el hecho de haber fallido en uno de sus anteriores juegos antes de que conociera a Kise, que muchas personas culparon a su Kasamatsu por ese pequeño error que cualquiera puede haber hecho también.

Después se dio cuenta de la gran personalidad que Kasamatsu ocultaba o que el mismo no se dio cuenta, su gran ambición por que todos sean fuertes para no volver a perder, para que nadie cometa lo mismo que el. Cuando alguien caía Kasamatsu lo levantaría o haría que se levantaran por si mismo, la gran pasión y esfuerzo con que hacia el basquet, los grandiosos (y algunas veces un "poco" duros) comentarios de apoyo que hacia a todo el equipo y funcionaban, el gran instinto (que Kasamatsu negaba) de protección y preocupación que sentía por todos (esto ultimo hace que sienta cierta rabia en su interior, el quería que Kasamatsu solo se preocupase por el) No solo eso, Kasamatsu también tenia un lado tierno y dulce, antes de ser novios, el pelinegro lo hubiera golpeado o pateado a penas lo abrazara, pero ahora se contenía y le ofrecía un lindo sonrojo y una que otra maldición refunfuñando como niño pequeño.

A pesar de que Kasamatsu aun seguía siendo duro, gruñón y estricto con el y tal vez algo frío y todavía lo sigue pateando como antes cuando hacia de las suyas, inconscientemente se portaba mas detallista y tranquilo incluso se comporta mas comprensivo y amable con el a su forma, por supuesto. Todo eso de Kasamatsu, antes de darse cuenta hizo que se enamorara de el.

Y por eso, No lo dejara ir, Kasamatsu era suyo, incluso si este no esta de acuerdo, haría cualquier cosa por el, si fuera por Kasamatsu todo valdría la pena, ataría a Kasamatsu a su lado si es necesario, haría el destino de ambos juntos a la fuerza, ya no volverá a cometer un error como lo hizo con Kurokochii, por que esta vez si se enamoro, por que esta vez _si se volvió loco_ por alguien.

Kasamatsu seguía mirando Kise

Por primera vez, alguien rompió el muro duro y frío que rodeaba su corazon, Kise era alguien tan opuesto a el, en todo, eran como el sol y la luna, Kise era alegre y cálido y el era duro y frío, Kise jamas tendrá un vida feliz amando a alguien que esta a mas de 1000 kilometros lejos de el, no quería atar al rubio a alguien que solo podrá ver a través en una computadora o oír en un teléfono, Kise estará atrapado en una ilusión imaginando que Kasamatsu volvería muy pronto, viendo a los demás felices con sus parejas cerca de ellos, una relación a distancia jamás tiene un destino bueno, para Kasamatsu lo menos doloroso era terminar ahora que terminar en un fin.

Kasamatsu suspiro, tratando de ignorar el escozor en sus ojos y el arder de su garganta, todo por la felicidad de Kise

"Kise...lo mejor es terminar esto" Dijo como una sentencia viendo como el rubio abría los ojos que de repente se pusieron opacos sorprendiéndolo un poco

Un comienzo doloroso para Kasamatsu pero un fin cortante para la cordura de Kise.

"Que..." El rubio se quedo sin aliento mirando al mas bajo con demasiada desesperación ,el copete del rubio ocultaba sus ojos en una sombra "no...no puedes" hablo con voz susurrante

"Kis-" no pudo hablar Kise lo tomo por los hombros y lo tumbo con fuerza en la pared del gimnasio, lo bueno que era de noche y a Kasamatsu le toco cerrar todo, así estando solos.

"No puedes terminar esto, tu no tienes derecho" Hablo con voz profunda mostrando al fin su cara apretando con mas fuerza los hombros del mas bajo Kasamatsu quien estaba tratando de salir de el con golpes no acertados y que parecen poca cosa para el rubio, se aterro por la mirada del rubio.

Una cara que expresaba no mas que una pequeña sonrisa peligrosa y unos ojos opacos

"tu eres mío" dijo Ante eso El rubio sintió un dolor punzante en la rodilla que lo hizo distraerse y que Kasamatsu tomo oportunidad y lo empujo, no perdió oportunidad y se echo a correr.

Vio de lejos la puerta de la entrada abierta sintiendo un gran alivio que termino en un tremendo golpe en el suelo al sentir que alguien lo tomaba por atrás. Miro tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el gran dolor en su cabeza hasta que sintió un pequeño beso en la zona y un abrazo asfixiante

"Perdón senpai" dijo el rubio con una cara alegre y cariñosa que hizo aumentar mas el terror del mas bajo

"pero al parecer tengo que hacer todo esto por ti, así estaremos siempre juntos" Antes de exclamar algo, Kasamatsu Yukio sintió un golpe que hizo que sintiera un dolor tremendo para después llegar a la inconsciencia y al mundo de la oscuridad

"Te amo" escucho antes de cerrar los ojos

* * *

**espero les haya gustado, lamento el ooc pero siempre quise ver a un yandere!Kise por Kasamatsu**

**por favor comenten**


End file.
